I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces for monitoring user biometrics and actions.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuitry boards, chips, and other components. In some cases, wearable devices may obtain biometric data. An important aspect of biometric data is determining user safety, activities, and conditions. In some cases, determining and reporting the user's biometrics and condition may be difficult because of location, position, effects of the user's condition, or user activity.